


The Accident

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just not Jimmy's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

  
Thomas knocked on the door to Jimmy's room.

"C'mon, Jimmy. Open up."

"Go away."

"It wasn't my fault, you know."

"It bloody well was. You weren't paying attention."

Thomas decided to take a different tack.

"If you open up maybe I can help."

"I think you've helped quite enough for one day. NOW GO AWAY."

"What's going on?"

Thomas jumped, but it was only Alfred.

"It's a good thing that Mr. Carson isn't here. Why is Jimmy shouting?"

"Is that Alfred? Oh, just great! Go away Alfred."

Thomas started to explain.

"Well, you see ...."

"Shut up, Thomas. I'm warning you."

Thomas ignored him.

"You see, we had a little accident."

"A little accident? A LITTLE ACCIDENT!"

Thomas was sure Jimmy's voice had gone up an octave by the time he finished.

"I'll show you a little accident."

The door swung open and Jimmy pushed Thomas out of the way. At first Alfred looked puzzled, then he started to laugh.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't." He turned on Thomas. "He did."

Thomas held up his hands in protest.

"I warned you I wasn't sure how, but you insisted you wanted to try it."

Thomas turned to Alfred.

"It was the smell that got me. Who knew that a curling iron could do so much damage to hair."

~~ End ~~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy's hair is always perfect and we all know - well, assume - that he is vain about how it looks. Oh, the trauma.
> 
> In case anyone missed it, an electric curling iron is used in S2. Jimmy found out about it, borrowed it and talked Thomas into helping him.


End file.
